


Drabble Collection

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabbles, FrostIron - Freeform, Multi, Murder Girls, Spideypool - Freeform, StarAccuser, Thorinduil - Freeform, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for tumblr people :)</p><p>New chapters: 27-31</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. StarAccuser - I thought you were dead

The dust settled. Peter looked around, blinking, coughing, almost blind. Where was he? Where was Ronan?

“Ronan?” he called. No answer.

“Ronan!” Still no answer. Shit!

“RONAN! WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!”

“I’m here,” a voice came from behind him.

Peter spun around too fast, almost tripping over his own feet. There he was. His Ronan. All healthy and well.

Peter slung his arms around his lover and pressed his face against the hard armour of the Kree.

Ronan grumbled lowly.

“It’s alright,” he assured. “I am fine.”

“I know,” Peter mumbled, trembling. “I just-… I thought you were dead.”


	2. Frostiron - YOU DID WHAT?!

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

“I JUST told you not to lose it, babe. And I am really sorry, okay?”

One look into Loki’s eyes told Tony that this wasn’t enough.

“I just assumed there was another one, okay?” he tried it again. “I didn’t know I took the last.”

“But it WAS the last!” Loki snapped. “You ate the last cup of my favourite pudding!”

“And I apologised for that! I’m gonna buy 20 new cups first thing in the morning, I promise.”

“30. And you are buying them right now.”

“Tomorrow.”

“NOW!”

Tony sighed. “Jarvis, order 30 cups of pudding.”


	3. Spideypool - Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

“Oh my Chimichangas!” Wade gasped. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Peter grimaced in confusion. “What?”

“You just smiled at me!”

“No, I didn’t.” He pulled his mask back down over his mouth and shot a webstring at a building to gracefully swing off into the distance. Damn, dat ass.

“DO I GET YOUR PHONE NUMBER NOW?” Wade called after him.

“NO,” Peter shouted back.

But in the middle of the night, around 3 AM, Wade got a text message from an unknown number that read: “It was a smirk.”


	4. StarAccuser - You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason AO3 tells me that this chapter has 101 words.   
> My computer says 100 >:[  
> Stupid AO3.

The look on Ronan’s face was just priceless. Peter grinned at his fellow student.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” he explained to the man. This really handsome man. All scruffy and with ruffled hair and all that. Oh, mercy.

Ronan growled. “You look even more terrible from this angle,” he stated.

Peter laughed. “And YOU look like you need some coffee to boost your spirits. You up for it?”

“I’ll pay,” Ronan said and got up. “And then we will never talk about this again.”


	5. MurderGirls - Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

Peter winked with a wide grin and turned around to leave.

Gamora smiled after him, shaking her head.

“He’s a fool,” Angela stated from beside her. “Every word falling from his lips is outrageously dull.”

Gamora turned her head to look at her girlfriend.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” she asked.

Angela snorted. “Of HIM? Hardly.”

“You are jealous.”

“I am not.”

Gamora grinned and planted a kiss on Angela’s cheek.

“You’re the only one for me, you know that. The day Peter’s flirting affects me has not yet come, nor will it ever.”

“That I hope. For him.”


	6. Frostiron - Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

“Good fight,” Tony said, opening his visor.

The God of Mischief let his gaze wander over the dead aliens he just took down with the Avengers.

“You did acceptable,” he replied.

Tony laughed. “Thanks. That’s a real compliment coming from you.”

Loki turned his head towards him and let the corners of his mouth curl up.

Tony’s jaw dropped. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” he asked.

“Alternate universe,” Loki answered while turning away. “If you’re lucky you will still be in there tonight when I come for a visit.”


	7. StarAccuser - Wanna dance?

“Wanna dance?”

Ronan turned his head to look at Peter. He smiled at him. He always smiled at him.

“No,” Ronan replied in his usual grumpiness. Still, the Terran smiled at him.

“Come dance with me,” he repeated. “It will distract you.”

“I have to plan out this attack.”

“You can do that later. You need a break or you will drop dead. So come on now.”

Ronan grumbled but he knew Peter wouldn’t let it go. So he got up – pouting, of course – and took his lover’s hand.

“But only one dance,” he said.

It was a long dance.


	8. Frostiron - You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, for whatever reason, AO3 counts one word more here than my Word u_U"

Loki groaned softly and opened his eyes. “What happened…?” he asked.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Loki groaned again and tried to sit up. Tony helped him.

“Are you feeling alright?” he wanted to know. “You look quite pale.”

“I always do,” the teen grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. “No word to my brother about this, you understand?”

“What’s in it for me?” Tony asked.

Loki shot him an annoyed glance. “Dinner,” he then said. “Tonight, 9 PM, Hayson’s. Don’t be late.”


	9. StarAccuser - I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

“I know that you’re into me,” Peter said. He lay on his back beside Ronan, finally able to breathe again after their round of heavy sex.

The Kree growled. “I hardly stand your presence, so I don’t know what leads you to this assumption.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Ronan was quiet for a moment. Peter turned his head to look at him.

“You can’t deny it. It’s true. This is more than just sex for you.”

“Shut up or I will kill you.”

Peter grinned. “Aaaw. I love you too!”


	10. Frostiron - If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,“ Tony stated.

Loki still looked at him like that, like a predator that was about to fight his rival over the prey. Fight it with hot, steamy sex, that is.

“Who said I want to make it to a bed with you?” he replied in a low, deep voice.

A shudder ran down Tony’s spine.

“Good point,” he admitted. “How about this wall right there behind you?”

Loki smirked. “Why don’t you come here and try,” he teased.

Tony came there and tried. He succeeded.


	11. Spideypool - Well, this is awkward

They stared at each other. Spidey sitting on the back of Wade’s sofa, Wade standing in front of it. Naked. Only in his Spider-Man shorts.

“Well, this is awkward,” he finally stated. “You shouldn’t see me like this.”

“Like what? Without your mask or in shorts with my face on it?”

“My mask.”

“Huh.” Spidey pulled off his own mask. “I actually enjoy meeting you face to face for once. Name’s Peter. Now we’re even.”

“Wow,” Wade whispered in awe. “You know, if my shorts upset you, I could take them off.”

Peter groaned and threw his mask at him.


	12. StarAccuser - Hey! I was gonna eat that!

Without even hesitating, Ronan snatched the last meat-roll from Peter’s plate. The Terran frowned deeply.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

“I thought we agreed to share this meal.”

“Yeah, but that one was mine.”

“Now it isn’t anymore.”

“Give it back immediately!”

But Ronan didn’t. Instead he took a big bite and started chewing smugly. That asshole.

Peter tried to leap over the table to get the roll back, but the Kree was faster and just held it up and out of Peter’s reach.

The thief gave a frustrated growl. “That’s it,” he pouted. “No sex for you tonight.”


	13. Frostiron - Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!

Loki hated winter. It reminded him of Jotunheim and his origin and it made him feel bad about himself.

Tony, however, loved winter. He was like a little kid that ran through the first snow, giggling and barefooted, and built a new snowman everyday. Today’s snowman made out with another snowman which made Loki sigh.

“Tony,” he called and looked around for his lover. “What is this supposed to be. You told me you had a surprise for me, so here I am. Now where is the- Tony! Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Now this called for revenge.


	14. MurderGirls - You heard me. Take. It. Off

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
  
“What exactly?” Gamora asked innocently, lounging on their bed.  
  
“That shirt. Last time you wore it, there were ice cream stains.”  
  
“That was chocolate, actually.”  
  
“I don’t care! It’s my favourite shirt and you take! It! Off!”  
  
“But then I will be naked,” Gamora purred.   
  
“Suits you right,” Angela growled.  
  
With a wide grin Gamora sat up and slowly pulled the shirt over her head. As promised, she was naked underneath.  
  
“What is my punishment going to be?” she asked with big eyes.  
  
Angela came to the bed, her arms crossed. “We will see.”


	15. Spideypool - Come over here and make me

„Give that back, Wade. You know that this belongs to me and I will fight you for it. Seriously.”  
  
Wade waved the Captain America Limited Edition Action Figure over his head. “Come over here and make me,“ he sing-songed. „It will be fun to see you try.“  
  
“I am not joking, Wade,” Peter growled. “Give it back!”  
  
“I think I’m gonna lick it first,” Wade hummed.   
  
With a battle-cry Peter leapt at him, ready to rip Wade’s hands off if necessary. The figure ended up watching them having very intense sex from where it landed under the living room table.


	16. StarAccuser - I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified

“WHAT IS IT!” Ronan bellowed, asking this question for the third time now.

Peter wouldn’t stop staring at him and it was so _unsettling!_

Now the Terran finally cleared his throat. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” he said.

It was only a whisper, but it made Ronan freeze. Peter apparently realised what he just had said because he gave a little whining sound and mumbled an apology and then some other words that didn’t make sense.

Ronan couldn’t take his annoying stammering anymore, came over to him and shut him up with a passionate kiss.


	17. Spidershield - Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always

Peter still had his mask on, but from the trembling of his body Steve could tell he was crying. Peter did that a lot. Trying to hide his feelings from the rest of the world to appear as strong as he wanted to be. But Steve knew that this is not how it works.

He approached the younger man and closed his arms around him. Peter immediately turned and pressed his face against Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay?” Steve assured while stroking his back. “Always. No matter what.”

“I know,” Peter sobbed, clawing at Steve’s back for support.


	18. StarAccuser - Wanna bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourites so far :D

“No,” Ronan repeated once more. “She will definitely not.”

“Oh yes, she will,” Peter disagreed. “She totally will, I tell ya.”

“This wouldn’t make any sense.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Yes.”

A couple of minutes later, Peter threw his arm in the air triumphantly. “Told you!” he cheered. “Told you she would choose Kristoff in the end! I win!”

Ronan pouted, deeply insulted by his losing. “There was no indication Hans was the villain,” he grumbled. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

“This is Disney, man,” Peter said, grabbing a handful of chips. “There is a talking snowman, nothing here makes any sense.”


	19. Frostspider - Hey,  I’m with you, okay? Always

Peter pulled the mask from his head and slowly, very slowly, neared the sofa. The entire flat was a mess of broken items and flipped-over furniture. Loki had thrown a tantrum earlier, as it seemed.

“Are you okay?” Peter whispered as he approached the man sitting on the couch, shivering softly.

Loki didn’t react, but Peter could see his clenched jaw and the tears glistening in his eyes. He sat down beside the God and placed his arm around him, leaning his head against Loki’s.

“Hey,” he mumbled. “I don’t know what upset you, but I’m with you, okay? Always.”


	20. Spidershield - I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I somehow posted the "Wanna Bet?" one twice ._.

He was so much _older!_ More experienced, solid, convinced. He was _Captain America!  
_  
An what did _Peter_ have to offer? He was 19, struggling through college, a pathetic nerd who overslept and forgot his books, hadn’t combed his hair in years and sometimes tripped over his feet while walking. How could Captain America ever be interested in _him_?  
  
Steve must notice Peter’s absent-mindedness as he placed a hand on his shoulder and asked: “Are you okay?”  
  
“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” Peter answered before he even knew. Fuck. Now he had to leave the country.


	21. Cecilos - Writer's Preference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the condition was Carlos/Cecil/Glow Cloud |D

Carlos sped up, thrusting into Cecil harder than before, making the smaller man’s body rock back and forth with the movement. Cecil moaned loudly and clawed at his back, sweating and squirming underneath him in pleasure. Then he came with Carlos’s name on his lips (screamed so loudly that their neighbours could probably hear it) and the clenching walls around his cock made Carlos convulse and then release himself into the other’s core.

“I love you,” he whispered into his lovers’ ear.

“All hail the Glow Cloud,” Cecil murmured back.

A sure sign that the sex had been extraordinary good.


	22. StarAccuser - Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?

Ronan groaned and Peter bit his lower lip. The Kree had just come back from an enormous battle and stripped himself of his armour. It was the first time Peter ever saw him exhausted.   
  
“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” he offered helplessly as Ronan circled his shoulders. Blood, dirt and ceremonial paint clutched to his face. He looked incredibly hot, his now naked body glistening with sweat. Peter licked his lips.  
  
“Yes,” Ronan agreed. “But first I will shower. And you can come and wash my back. By the looks of your face you might enjoy that.”


	23. Spideypool - Have you lost your damn mind!?

“Have you lost your damn _mind!?”_

Wade took another large gulp through the straw with half lidded eyes, obviously enjoying himself. Then he swallowed slowly and licked his lips.

“Why?” he asked. “This is delicious.”

“It looks as if you’re drinking from my dick!” Peter complained.

“Oh, believe me, what comes out of your dick tastes differently.”

Peter snorted and walked over into the kitchen. “One day this cup will be gone and you will never find it again,” he grumbled.

“No worries, I ordered a dozen of them,” Wade called after him.

Peter groaned loudly from the other room.


	24. Tony Stark/Ultron - Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

“Goodbye, Mr. Stark.”

“Goodbye, Sweetheart. Have a nice evening. Sadly without me.”

She laughed and left the lab. Only one second later, a cold hand wrapped around Tony’s throat, lifting him up to harshly pin him against the wall. Tony automatically closed both hands around the metallic wrist.

“Ugh. Wait a minute, are you jealous?” Tony managed to ask even though he could hardly breathe.

“If you ever talk like that to someone again, I will end them,” Ultron replied darkly.

“So you’re jealous,” Tony concluded. “Great. Now could you put me down? Or else _I’m_ going to end here.”


	25. Thorinduil - Tell me a Secret

The warm light of the late afternoon fell onto the bed and drew beautiful patterns on Thranduil’s naked body. Thorin studied it in awe, his fingers playing with the silvery hair of the elvenking.

“Tell me a secret,” he asked, his voice heavy in the silence.

“A secret,” Thranduil repeated. “Well, let me think.”

He let his slender fingers stroke over the soft sheets while Thorin studied his face, waiting for a response.

“My secret is,” the elf finally said, “that I sometimes call you my Heart-Gem in the silence of my own mind, where nobody else can hear it.”


	26. Frostspider - Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

It wasn’t that Peter didn’t admire Tony Stark. He was an intelligent, talented, ambitious man, for sure. But the way Loki outright _flirted_ with him any time they were close made Peter _furious!_

When the God finally noticed that his lover was leaning against the wall with a big pout, he came over to him.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous, my dear?” he teased with a grin. “There is no need to. He is not even close to your skills when it comes to bondage.”

Peter turned as red as his suit and hid his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the third chapter I posted today, so 23 and 24 are new, too


	27. SpideyTorch - You lied to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With requested angst, I'm sorry

“You lied to me!” Johnny yelled. “You lied to me, Peter!”  
  
“So what!” Peter screamed back. “I have a right to have my secrets!”  
  
“Not this secret! How am I ever supposed to trust you again?!”  
  
Peter grit his teeth and furrowed his brow. “I don’t know,” he answered.  
  
Johnny stared at him. Finally he shook his head. “Guess I can’t anymore,” he said. Then he left, slamming the door.  
  
Peter sighed heavily and grabbed his phone. He needed to talk to the secret Johnny was so mad about: The Merc who had assassinated Johnny’s friend back in the past.


	28. Spidershield - I swear it was an accident

“I swear it was an accident…” Peter muttered.  
  
“How can this have been an _accident?_ ” Steve wanted to know. Peter squirmed uncomfortably, his face as red as a tomato.   
  
“I don’t know…” he tried to explain. “I have you saved as “Cap” in my phone and C comes before D, so…”  
  
“So you sent the pictures to Deadpool instead of me,” Steve concluded.  
  
“… Mhhyeeaaaaah…”  
  
Steve groaned lowly and pinched the bridge of his nose with his knuckles.  
  
“Well, I hope Wade appreciates them, then,” he sighed.  
  
“Oh, believe me, he does…” Peter grumbled. “He has sent some pictures back.”


	29. Lily/Snape - Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always

Lily sat beside the crying boy under the tree at the lake. 

It was a beautiful day in the late summer, the leaves already turning red and golden. 

The sunlight was dancing on the surface of the water, glittering like white gems. Lily put her hand on the boy’s back.

“I don’t care what they say,” she told him. “You are a good person, Severus. They’re just jealous, because you are smarter than them.”

Snape lifted his head and looked at her, sniffling. She smiled.

“Hey,” she whispered and placed her hands on his cheeks. “I’m with you, okay? Always.”


	30. Thunderspider - No one needs to know

“Tony will kill me,” Peter lamented, hiding his face in his hands.  
  
“Why should he?” Thor asked, stroking the young man’s arm comfortingly.  
  
“Because he’s like a super-dad and he will completely lose it when he finds out I have something going with YOU!”  
  
“I am sorry if I cause any trouble,” Thor apologised. He sounded so concerned that it made Peter feel bad.  
  
“No, it’s okay… It’s not your fault,” he sighed.  
  
“No one needs to know for now if you do not want it,” Thor said softly.  
  
“Yeah…” Peter muttered into his own palms. “I would appreciate that.”


	31. Frostiron - So, I found this waterfall…

“So, I found this waterfall…”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Good for you,” he grumbled. Stark was going on his nerves! He had to do homework!  
  
“I thought you might want to visit it with me.”  
  
“And why would you assume that.”  
  
“Uhm…”   
  
From the corners of his eyes Loki could see his fellow student rubbing the back of his head nervously. Pathetic. Why on earth was this so cute.  
  
“Cause I kinda set up a picnic there and want you to come and fall in love with me?”  
  
Too cute! Goddamnit! Now Loki really had to say yes…


End file.
